En las duchas
by vickyycullen
Summary: Edward imaginaba que pasaría una relajada tarde en la playa en sus vacaciones...pero no imaginaba contar con la presencia de 2 voluptuosas mujeres en las duchas: Bella...y ¿Su madre?


**Nada es mío. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Adaptación. +18 xD **

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen. Cada año dispongo de 10 días de vacaciones en la segunda quincena de junio, debido a que soy el Doctor Principal de  
Emergencias del más importante Hospital de Chicago. Siempre aprovecho para acudir solo a un piso que mi familia tiene en un pueblo de la costa California y disfrutar allí relajado de mis mini vacaciones.

Al no ser todavía plena temporada de vacaciones, tanto el pueblo en sí como la playa se encontraban aún bastante vacíos. En la playa por las mañanas se respiraba una gran tranquilidad. Por las tardes sí acudían más personas, sobre todo vecinos del pueblo.

En los tres primeros días de mi estancia la temperatura fue algo más fresca de lo normal, lo que hizo que la afluencia de bañistas a la playa fuese todavía menor. Sin embargo, a partir del viernes la temperatura comenzó a subir de forma brusca debido a una ola de calor subsahariano que afectó a todo el sur de la península hasta el miércoles.

Ese viernes llegué a la playa por la mañana alrededor de las 11.00, como tenía por costumbre. Nada más salir de casa me había percatado del aumento considerable de la temperatura respecto al día anterior. Además en la playa el calor se mezclaba con el elevado grado de humedad y con un cálido viento de levante. Todo eso hacía que la sensación de calor fuese todavía mayor.

La marea estaba baja por la mañana y en esa playa cuando la marea está baja es imposible bañarse normalmente, pues el agua sólo te cubre hasta los muslos. Lo más recurrido entonces es darse una refrescante ducha para paliar el calor.

Viendo el panorama que había decidí poner mi toalla cerca de las duchas, para no tener que andar demasiado cuando quisiera refrescarme. Me despojé de mi ropa hasta quedarme con un bañador tipo bóxer de color azul con unos ribetes blancos en los laterales. A esa hora del día únicamente había en la playa tres parejas de jubilados, una señora mayor y una chica joven.

Un poco más tarde, sobre las 12.00, llegaron juntas una mujer madura y una chica joven. Pasaron por delante de mí y se situaron a unos 15 metros. La mujer tendría unos 45 años y la chica 18 o 19. Ambas eran morenas, la madura con el pelo recogido en un moño, la joven con el pelo largo y suelto. Las dos medirían 1,70 m aproximadamente y eran mujeres con curvas, sobre todo la madura, cuyas ceñidas mallas negras le marcaban un culo y unos muslos generosos. La verdad es que parecían ser dos mujeres del pueblo, pues no daban el perfil de turistas. Dejé de fijarme en ellas mientras abrían sus butacas playeras plegables. Me tumbé bocabajo en mi toalla y me relajé durante un buen rato.

Me mantuve en esa postura hasta que las ráfagas del viento de levante empezaron a levantar arena, que impactaba en mi rostro. No me quedó más remedio que incorporarme y sentarme sobre la toalla, para evitar tragar arena o que ésta entrara en mis ojos. Al sentarme en la toalla y mirar al frente me volví a ver a las dos mujeres: la madura estaba sentada con un bañador negro de los que son de una sola pieza. En cambio la joven llevaba puesta sólo la braguita negra de un bikini y por arriba estaba en topless. Estuve unos instantes alegrándome la vista contemplando los senos de la chica, unas tetas que desde la distancia a la que me encontraba se veían grandes.

Tras examinar de arriba abajo el cuerpo de la chica, decidí darme una ducha para refrescarme y quitarme la arena que se había pegado a mi cuerpo. Después regresé a mi toalla y permanecí de pie para secarme con los rayos de sol. Me encontraba algo distraído, cuando de repente pasaron por delante las dos mujeres camino de las duchas. Ambas permanecieron un buen rato bajo la fría agua que salía de las duchas, hasta que finalmente optaron por volver de nuevo a sus butacas. Esta vez no desaproveché la ocasión para darle un buen repaso visual a los pechos desnudos de la joven: sus aureolas y pezones tenían un color Rojo suave y éstos estaban completamente empitonados hacia delante debido a la frialdad del agua. La visión de esas dos tetas provocó que mi polla se despertara bajo mi ceñido bañador aún mojado. Por suerte las dos mujeres ya habían pasado y allí cerca no había nadie que pudiera percatarse de mi erección.

El viento de levante fue aumentando con el paso de los minutos y hacía que cada vez fuera más insoportable permanecer en la playa. Poco a poco los escasos bañistas que había por allí fueron recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de la playa. Cuando eran ya cerca de las 14.00 sólo quedamos en la playa las dos mujeres y yo. A las 14.00 en punto, como solía hacer cada día, me dispuse a empezar a recoger mis cosas para regresar al piso. Cuando estaba sacudiendo la toalla, aprecié que las dos mujeres habían comenzado también a prepararse para irse: plegaron sus butacas, cogieron sus bolsas de playa y tal y como estaban (una en bañador, la otra en topless) se acercaban en dirección a las duchas y a la salida.

Yo hice algo de tiempo, esperando a que pasaran por delante de mí y para comprobar si las mujeres usarían de nuevo la ducha o no.

Me deleité de nuevo cuando la chica pasó en topless a escasa distancia de mí y no me importó que en esta ocasión me pillara mirándole los pechos. Dirigí una breve mirada hacia la mujer madura y la sorprendí con su vista clavada en mi paquete, que se me marcaba grande en el bañador. Al sentirse descubierta se puso nerviosa, giró la cabeza y miró para otro lado.

Cuando ambas llegaron a las duchas, se detuvieron y dejaron las butacas y sus bolsas sobre las tablas de madera que conducen hasta las duchas y hasta la entrada/salida de la playa. Tuve claro que las dos se ducharían antes de marcharse, de modo que cogí mi mochila y me apresuré hasta las duchas simplemente con mi bañador puesto. Quería disfrutar de cerca y mientras se duchaba del cuerpo semidesnudo de la chica. Al llegar, solté la mochila también en las tablas. La joven acababa de darle al agua de una de las dos duchas y empezaba a mojar su cuerpo.

De repente escuché:

- "¿Te vas a duchar?"- Era la mujer madura quien me hizo la pregunta.

- "Sí. Pero pase usted primero, estaba antes que yo"- le respondí educadamente.

- "No, no te preocupes, entra tú primero. Es que además de ducharme quiero enjuagar bien las butacas para quitarle la arena. Voy a tardar un ratito, así que entra tú antes. No quiero que tengas que esperar por mi culpa"- me replicó la mujer.

- "Bueno, en ese caso, muchas gracias"- le dije.

Me puse bajo la otra ducha disponible que estaba pegada a la que estaba usando la chica y pulsé el botón del agua. Quedé frente a frente con la joven a menos de un metro de distancia. Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar escapar la ocasión que se me había presentado para contemplar detenidamente aquel cuerpo mojado, con el agua chorreando por las bronceadas tetas desnudas y esos dos pezones oscuros y de nuevo erectos que apuntaban hacia mí. Mientras me duchaba no dejaba de mirar a la chica sin importarme lo más mínimo que se diera cuenta. Sentía cómo mi verga crecía y crecía de tamaño bajo mi bóxer mojado, lo que contribuía a que la erección se me marcara de forma más exagerada. La joven no tardó en percatarse del estado de mi polla: bajó su mirada a mi entrepierna, la mantuvo allí unos segundos, me miró después y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

La voz de la otra mujer interrumpió aquel momento:

- "Bella, hija, enjuágate bien por dentro del bikini, que seguro que hasta por ahí tienes arena".

Acababa de averiguar que eran madre e hija y por el acento de la mujer corroboré también que eran del pueblo.

Bella se dio la vuelta, se separó un poco la braga del bikini y dejó que los chorros de agua fría de la ducha cayeran directamente sobre su trasero. Mi ángulo de visión me permitió verle a la joven buena parte de sus glúteos y de la raja del culo. Pero no quedó ahí la cosa: se giró de nuevo, tiró hacia delante la cinturilla de la braguita y consintió que el agua se deslizara sobre su coño, que pude notar estaba perfectamente depilado.

Cuando terminó, se salió de la ducha, cogió su bolsa, sacó una toalla y comenzó a secarse sobre las tablas. Segundos más tarde salí yo de la ducha y empecé a secarme. Mi polla estaba tan dura y tiesa que parecía que iba a romper el bañador en cualquier momento.

Entonces fue la madre la que cogió una de las butacas y se puso a enjuagarla bajo la ducha para quitarle la arena. Mientras lo hacía, le dijo a su hija.

- "Bells, no te vayas a ir con el bikini mojado. Quítatelo y guárdalo en una bolsa de plástico que hay en mi bolso".

La joven terminó de secarse, se cubrió la cintura con la toalla puesta alrededor, metió su mano por debajo de la toalla y se sacó la braga. Buscó en el bolso de su madre y metió la prenda mojada en la bolsa de plástico. Después sacó de su propio bolso las mallas azules con las que había llegado a la playa y se las empezó a poner, subiéndoselas como buenamente podía bajo la toalla, teniendo cuidado de no dejar al descubierto su coño.

Yo me secaba con mi toalla sin perder detalle de lo que hacía la chica y esperando un descuido que no se produjo. Ya con las mallas puestas la joven sacó su camiseta se vistió con ella y cubrió definitivamente sus dos generosas tetas. Se puso por último las chanclas y le comentó a la madre:

- Mamá, mientras tú terminas me acerco en un momento a la panadería a comprar el pan. Te espero luego en la puerta para ir a casa juntas.

- De acuerdo, Bells. No tardaré mucho. Enseguida estoy allí- le indicó la madre.

Yo pensaba que el espectáculo se había terminado, pero estaba totalmente equivocado. Todavía faltaba lo mejor.

Para agradecerle el gesto que había tenido conmigo al dejarme pasar antes a la ducha, le pregunté a la mujer madura:

- "¿Quiere usted que le ayude y le enjuague la otra butaca?" Así terminará antes.

- "Te lo agradecería una enormidad, porque me estoy asfixiando de calor"- me respondió.

Cogí entonces la otra butaca y la puse bajo el agua de la otra ducha. La mujer acabó en ese instante de limpiar la suya y se disponía a ducharse antes de dejar la playa. Como sé cuál es el vocabulario a veces algo obsceno que utilizan los lugareños del pueblo, al principio no le di importancia cuando ella dijo:

- "¡Vaya día de calor y viento que hace hoy! No he hecho más que tragar arena. Tengo arena en el pelo, en los ojos, en la espalda…. Vamos, creo que debo tener hasta en el mismísimo coño".

Sin decir nada más y ante mi sorpresa comenzó a bajarse las tirantas del bañador hasta que sus dos enormes y caídas tetas quedaron al descubierto. Las aureolas y los pezones tenían el mismo tono rojizo que los de su hija. Creí que se detendría ahí y que se pondría así bajo el agua para enjuagarse los senos, pero estaba equivocado. Siguió bajándose el bañador hasta quitárselo por completo y sacárselo por los pies.

Pude verle tranquilamente todo el coño, un coño perfectamente depilado, con unos gruesos y carnosos labios vaginales rosáceos.

Acto seguido la mujer le dio al botón del agua y lo siguiente que hizo fue enjuagar el bañador. Una vez limpio lo escurrió y se acercó a su bolso para guardarlo en la bolsa de plástico junto a la braguita de su hija. Al agacharse para meterlo en la bolsa me regaló una perfecta panorámica de todo su culazo abierto. Después se volvió a acercar a la ducha. Yo ya había terminado de limpiar la butaca, pero en ese momento no sabía cómo hablarle a la mujer de lo sorprendido que estaba.

Antes de que reaccionara, fue ella la que me preguntó:

- "¿No te habrá molestado que me haya quedado desnuda, no? Es que detesto llegar a casa con arena pegada a mi cuerpo y como excepto tú no hay nadie más aquí…".

- "Por mí no hay problema. Todo lo contrario: siempre es un regalo ver a una mujer desnuda"- le respondí.

- "Bueno, si fuera un cuerpo bonito de una chica joven sí sería un regalo, pero ver el mío ya castigado por los años…"- agregó la mujer mientras comenzaba a ducharse.

Le dejé la butaca sobre las tablas, junto a la otra y en ese instante estuve a punto de perder los papeles y de acercarme a la mujer a tocarla, a sobarle las tetas, el culo, el coño, todo lo que pudiese manosear y más al ver cómo ella se magreaba las tetas para quitarse la arena y bajaba sus manos hasta frotarse con ellas varias veces el chocho depilado.

Cuando la madura acabó de ducharse, sacó de su bolso una toalla, se secó y a continuación se puso unas mallas negras que fue subiendo progresivamente hasta tapar su culo y su sexo. Le quedaban tan ceñidas y estaban tan usadas que la licra era casi transparente y permitía ver prácticamente el culo de la mujer. Tenía un hermoso cuerpo, aunque el de su hija, Bella, se me hacía aun más encantador.

Después sacó una camiseta y se la puso, tapando sus senos. En ese momento decidí recompensar a la mujer por todo lo que me había ofrecido y opté por pagarle casi con la misma moneda: me bajé el bañador, que aún estaba chorreando tras la ducha, y dejé al aire mi polla empalmadísima.

Inmediatamente la mujer puso sus ojos en ella y me preguntó:

- "¿Eso te lo he provocado yo? ¡Menuda erección!"

- "Para que veas que tu cuerpo no tiene nada que envidiarle al de una chica joven"- le contesté.

- "Gracias por el piropo, mi vida. Me voy a casa con el "ego" subido por lo que me acabas de decir y por lo que acabo de ver."

Me puse unos bermudas y mi camiseta y abandoné la playa junto a la mujer.

"- Ha sido un placer conocerte, cariño"- me dijo ella antes de poner rumbo a la panadería en la que la esperaba su hija.

Diez minutos más tarde llegué a casa. Dejé la mochila junto a la puerta, me quité la camiseta y me dirigí directo al baño. Me bajé las bermudas y me hice dos pajas seguidas que no olvidaré en mucho tiempo, una dedicada a la madre, la otra a la hija.


End file.
